


Loving Tenderly and Forever

by Vangle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sometimes do not think the very best about ourselves. It is hard to love ourselves. Yet there are people who show us why we are to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Tenderly and Forever

**Baz**

Even after Simon has lost all his magic, something always happens to him. Silence is always suspicious. With Bunce away in America, I get Snow all for myself. I lean on my chair a little, peeking into the kitchen. We are going out in 5 minutes and he said he is half dressed. He is standing by the kitchen sink, drinking coffee out of a bowl. He make his coffee in a bowl then adds chocolate granola in there. He then eats the granola from the bowl with a spoon, then drinks the coffee. I fail to understand him. Back in the day, I would tease him for it but I actually like that he does things his own way. What I don’t like is that he is standing in his boxers. I’m not complying about the view. I’m bothered that this is what he calls ‘half ready’. It isn’t that I think that he won’t get ready in 5 minutes, it is that I know he be. He never brushes his hair, never thinks twice about what to wear. He puts his pants on, blows his nose, and he is fucking done. He literally woke up like this. And yes. He is flawless.

I never look like I’ve had enough rest. I’m always sickly pale. A resting bitch face would be an improvement upon my resting sadistic murderer face. Shortly said, I look like a vampire. I would have probably looked absolutely fine if I was a normal person. There are pictures of me when I was 3, we were on a family trip to Egypt. I tanned really well without burning. I could have had light olive skin. It would make my dark eye brows and lashes less like they were drawn on. Maybe I am wrong and I would have looked like a sexy super villain. Simon walks in in just 3 minutes. He pulled on jeans, shirt and sweater and looks perfect. God probably had a lot of fun he was designing him.

**Simon**

I walk into the living room and Baz examines me like I did something wrong. I guess I did. Baz was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and an even darker blue soft blazer. It was a look made of casual items but he looks like he should be on the cover of some men’s fashion magazine. His black locks were a little wavy. His dark features look beautiful and bold. Like people spend a lot of money too have features that. Here is. Perfect. As if teasing me, he runs his hand through his hair. “Ready to go?” He asked me.   
I blinked stupidly for a moment. “What?” He sighs, frustrated. “Lets go.”

I follow him, trying to return myself to reality. It is hard to do because I have to admit that my reality is that I am dating someone like Baz. He is tall, dark, and handsome. I mean that was basically written about him. I look at myself in the mirror. I look really simple in comparison. I would do something extra but I really have no idea how.

“Earth to Snow!” He snaps his fingers in front of my face. He always did that when in class. I’d often get in my own head at the end of class, thinking how can I actually do the assigned work without hurting someone. He’d just walk past me and snap his fingers in front of my face twice. I hated it so much because he would do it really fast and I was never fast enough to slap his hand away. Nowadays, he still does it. But only when he already put a hand on my shoulder and I didn’t react. I didn’t notice him squeezing my hand this time. “Is something wrong?”  
“No. I’m fine.”  
“Alright. Sounds fake but alright.” That got me to smile. We enter our favorite book cafe. It is kind of a library where you can’t take the books. I still hid the book I was reading behind a couch so no one takes it until I’m done. I started liking to read when I didn’t need to add a “for” to it. Like I don’t read for school, or for the Mage, or for some research. Although I will read absolutely anything that Baz and Penny recommend. They don’t force upon me things that they think are things that should be read. 

We settle on our favorite couch. Baz got himself some jasmine tea and I stole the cookie it came with. The best thing about dating Baz is that he likes it when it is quiet. I never feel obliged to speak to fill the silence. He used to kind use that against me. 

**Baz**

I can’t focus on my book at all. Simon keeps sighing and his eyes wander to the window. He hasn’t turned a page in 10 minutes. I’m scared that his mind wandered off to a darker place so I take his hand, intertwining our fingers. “Simon? Are you okay?” He has a particular look on his face all the time when he’s made to return to the present. Wide eyed and dazed.  “What’s wrong, love? Please don’t tell me that it is nothing. You’ve been in the clouds all day. I just feel that I need to ask.” He smiles and turns to me properly. “I’ve been thinking about our childhood.”  
“You don’t need to continue if you don’t want to. I just wanted to make sure.”   
He leans on my shoulder. “I was always really jealous of you.”

That one really fell hard on me like a bag of bricks. “Excuse me?”  
“I’m not repeating myself.” He leans away. I blink stupidly.   
“Are you serious? I know I always pulled a fancy ass around you but come on. There was never to be jealous of.”  
“It wasn’t where you made an ass of yourself. You are undeniably talented with magic. You are naturally clever too. It was you who linked me to the humdrum when everyone else the same amount of evidence as you did. To wrap that all up, you are just gorgeous.” 

“I’m a lot weaker than how I always I presented myself. No one knows that better than you.” I could practically see the flames in the woods. “You carried more than you should have.” I put my book back on the shelf. “Do you want to go home?” I ask and he nods. I pay and we walk back quietly. This time walking back I am just as deep in my thoughts as he is. We finally get back. Simon looks up and me like he has something to say but doesn’t say anything. He avoids eye contact for a minute before grabbing me by the neck and kissing me. I relax against him, focusing on each little part of my body that is touching him. Directly and through clothes.

**Simon**

I love him. I envied him but I wanted him for myself. My frustration with him did not end till I could keep him by my side. He made me feel better about everything I’m going for. I have no idea what I give him for him to want to be with me. I definitely know how to make him feel good and that is what I want to do right now.

**Baz**

Simon gives me everything I don’t have. The most valuable is peace. The most selfish is attention. And the most desired is love. I wonder what I did in a past life, because I sure didn’t do anything to deserve it in this one.   
Simon kisses my neck, reaching in under my shirt, rubbing my back. I start playing with his hair a little. 

My knees go weak when I feel him unzips my jeans. My hearts stops when he drops to his knees. This wasn’t the first time he does this. But this is definitely the first time we do it in broad daylight. I’m not complaining about this at all. Simon pulls off my boxers and starts to suck. For a guy who didn’t consider himself queer until 18, he sure as hell isn’t shy about this. I keep my hands tangled up in his hair. Oh fuck. Simon is really good with his mouth. He is determined and fast but even like that he is still gentle. My mind turns into a white haze. “Oh fuck!” I couldn’t keep my mouth quiet. 

It is like he is pulling me apart by the seams. He rubs my legs gently with his warm palms. I cum too soon. He doesn’t hesitate to swallow. It makes me nervous each time that he doesn’t spit. I pull my boxers back on and sink down against the wall. “I love you, you perfect vain prick.” I hate smiling widely but he never gives me a choice. I decide to take him by surprise and kiss him. He wanted to pull away for a moment but didn’t after he felt like I wanted this. 

I do. 

“Let me get one thing clear, Snow. You are a gorgeous bastard who lights up the room. You impressed me endlessly with bravery and kindness. Also boldness and lack of self preservation. I love you too. To hell and back.” We kiss again but there is no way in hell that I am done with him. I grab him by the collar and drag him to his bedroom. I pin his arms against the bed.   
“Be good.”   
“Just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep setting out to write smut but my heart keeps going for fluff and love and comfort. I'm a love monster. I cannot be stopped. Have a good day~!


End file.
